vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110047-preferred-starting-zone
Content ---- I think I prefer Deradune to Elevar for nostalgia (it's very Barrens-ish). But oh, barely. Both Dominion starter zones are awesome in their own way. I tend to go back and do both. I actually wasn't as big of a fan of Celestion. I mean, I liked it okay, but I felt like the storyline wasn't as fun. Which is fine, because I think Algoroc may be my favorite zone. Especially the Gallow questlines. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You should seriously run a Dominion and run both starter zones. They're actually really good. I especially love that music in Lightreach Mission. | |} ---- Nah it's super-generic. Uses... classical instruments... and stuff. Literally can't tell it apart from the Eldan lab theme. :rolleyes: | |} ---- Leave the guy alone, he's allowed to have an opinion on the music. :lol: I just mentioned it because, if he thinks the music is generic, that certainly isn't. It really reminds me of real choral work rather than the gibberish they tend to actually use on soundtracks. | |} ---- Stop it both of you! Do I have to send you to your rooms and take away your Internet privileges? | |} ---- You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do! :angry: :angry: :angry: On topic: Algoroc appeals to my aesthetic preferences a lot more than Celestion, but I preferred the Celestion storylines actually (I guess the Judge Kain thing was kind of cool, but that's it in my opinion). Ellevar and Deradune both have their charm to me, stories are also cool in both. But overall, I'm a sucker for Savannah too, so Deradune takes the trophy. ;) I don't understand why so many people seem to actually dislike Ellevar though. It's rainy/dreary, yes... but it still gives me a comfy feel somehow. I'm looking forward to Levian Bay as a daily zone (well as much as I can look forward to any daily zone). | |} ---- No, I'm not even kidding. I saw a documentary on the choirs they use for tracking movies, and they are, quite literally, singing gibberish. The notable difference being Peter Jackson's LOTR tracks which were sung in Elvish. I definitely think the Lightreach choir was singing something. I could pick out words, definitely singing Dominus in there. I kind of wish we had the lyrics. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hm? Meaning you want the choice to go to Celestion after Northern Wilds? Those newbie zones are like 30min long, why not just choose the correct newbie zone? :huh: Also liking food with faces sounds... slightly disturbing! :D | |} ---- ---- I love the rainy dreary zone, the mountains, the music... Fantastic. I just didn't care for the stories. I didn't connect with them. I guess the only story I really liked there was the one with Toric's brother and the transformation. That one was pretty good. But the rest were just ok. | |} ---- ---- ---- I personally like the feel of Elevar a lot more than Deradune. The cello solo in Elevar is really nice (I used to play) and sometimes I'll just sit there for a half hour, just listening to it. I like the scenery a lot more, too, and it just... feels less irritating than Deradune does. I've also done Deradune to completion at least 4 times now, and, while some of the Deradune areas are fun, getting around certain parts of that zone are a downright pain in the cupcake. It's like: You want me to go... where? How the frak do I get up there? Oh... go about 900M around this giant cliff...right... got it... >_< However, I will say (and agree) with one of the other posters: The Dominion side seems more thought out and well-put together than the Exile side, which feels very rushed in comparison. My first 50 (which took 1.5 months) was an Exile, so I've been there and played that. As for Exile... Both were nice, but I got real damn sick of Arwick Redleaf.... I now cannot stand Celestion. Oh, and Vic, I think the Lightreach Choir is definitely singing something, and in Latin. I keep hearing a Latin word or two coming in through everything else, when I listen hard enough. | |} ---- ---- Oh god... that's... I just realized, it's Stockholm syndrome... Deradune fo life | |} ---- I liked starting on the dominion spaceship... I got to meet that Zinn girl... oh la la! | |} ---- Vic, the Vigillant church theme (the one you are reffering too) has actual vocals; the chorous lists the 6 scions of dominous (Evindra, Tristan, Bronos; Azriel, Galen, Korol). It's honestly really hard to hear them as names until you know to listen for it :) | |} ---- Well, yeah, I picked out a couple words, but I thought it was more than just the names. I was wondering if they said anything else. Like in WC2, when you'd click on a Cathedral, and you'd hear "Deo gracias". Wasn't until later my then-young brain learned what they were actually saying. | |} ---- I LOVE that Cello! | |} ---- ----